Cute,Annoying,Satoshi
by SilenceBlue14
Summary: GERMAN-DEUTSCH-Red x Ash/Satoshi-Shōnen Ai-Spielt in der Welt der Pokemon Spiele-Staminashipping-
1. Chapter 1

Wörter: 1611

Rating: 12 slash  
Pairings: Red x Satoshi/Ash (Staminashipping)  
Warnung: Shōnen Ai,OOCnis (Out of Charakter)

Cover: art/Cute-Annoying-Satoshi-372580860

Hier ist meine zweite Fanfiktion über ein Pairing, was noch nicht sehr verbreitete ist. Ich werde hier nur Japanische Namen benutzten, außer bei Pokemon (um niemanden zu verwirren).

Es spielt alles in der Welt von den Pokemon Spielen. Satoshi hat hier nicht Takeshi und Kasumi als Begleiter. Es spielt so zu sagen am Ende der ersten Staffel.

Ich entschuldige mich jetzt schon mal wenn ich was falsches schreibe, denn bei so vielen Anime Folgen, kann ich mir auch nichts mehr merken.

(Ja, habe diese Geschichte schon gestern hochgeladen, aber aus Dummheit aus versehen gelöscht xD)

Übersetzung:

Satoshi - Ash

Takeshi - Rocko

Kasumi - Misty

Hanako - Delia

Hiroshi - Richie

Tokiwa - Virtania

Mt. Shirogane - Silberberg

Kanto - Kanto (Jupii)

Joto - Jotho

Ookido Hakase- Professor Eich

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Viel Spaß!

Hey! Mein Name ist Satoshi und ich bin 15 Jahre alt. Mein größter Traum ist es der größte Pokemon Meister zu werden, den die Welt je gesehen hat! Zusammen mit meiner Mutter Hanako, leben wir in Masara Town. Ich bin eigentlich immer gut drauf und liebe Pokemon über alles. Vor allem Pikachu! Pikachu ist nicht nur mein Pokemon sonder auch mein bester Freund.

Aber seit letzter Woche geht es mir gar nicht nach Pokemon Training... auf dem Indigo Plateau habe ich gegen Hiroshi verloren, obwohl ich schon so weit war!

Es war schon Morgen. Ich lag auf meinem Bett, mein Gesicht im Kissen vergraben und wollte nicht aufstehen. „Pika Pikachuu~", quiekte mein kleiner Freund besorgt und hüpfte auf mir herum. Er mochte es wohl nicht mich so zu sehen. So...niedergeschlagen.

„Sato-chan! Komm doch mal bitte runter.", hörte ich meine Mutter rufen. Sie versuchte schon die ganze Zeit mich auf zu muntern, was langsam ziemlich nervig wurde. Mit einem Seufzer erhob ich mich vom Bett und ging langsam die Treppe runter, wo sie mich schon mit einem freundlichen lächeln begrüßte. Die Fröhlichkeit hab ich wahrscheinlich von ihr geerbt. „Satoshi, willst du nicht mal raus gehen. Heute ist so ein schöner Tag." Daraufhin hüpfte Pikachu auf und ab. Nur weil ich schlechte Laune hatte, mussten ja meine Pokemon nicht darunter leiden. Also nickte ich und täuschte ein Lächeln vor. Mama musst sich nicht noch mehr sorgen um mich machen.

Ich zog meine Schuhe an und klopfte auf meine Schulter um Pikachu das Zeichen zu geben, dass er auf sie hüpfen konnte. Als die Tür auf ging atmete ich erst einmal tief ein. Mama hatte recht, es war wunderschönes Wetter. „Na Pika, wo willst du hin?" Der zeigte sofort in Richtung Tokiwa Wald. War eigentlich eine blöde Frage. Natürlich wollte er dahin, es war immer hin seine Lieblings Gegend in ganz Kanto.

Im Wald angekommen, hörte man sofort tausende von Taubsis in den Bäumen singen und wie Raupis im hohen Gras spielten. Pikachu hüpfte von meiner Schulter und rannte fröhlich herum. Der Spruch "Wie der Trainer, so das Pokemon" stimmte im Moment nicht wirklich. Ich setzte mich bei einem Baum auf den Boden und sah der kleinen Maus zu. Mir huschte ein kleines Lächeln über mein Gesicht, als ich an die schöne Zeit, die ich mir ihm verbracht hatte, dachte. Aber ich konnte ihm nicht lange zu gucken, denn er hatte mich bemerkt und hüpfte zu mir. „Pika?", fragte er mich schon wieder mit dieser besorgten Stimme und seinen großen Augen voller Mitleid und Trauer. Ich wollte nicht das er sich Sorgen um mich machte. Ich wollte nur, dass er glücklich ist. Aber mein falsches Lächeln täuschte ihn nicht, er kannte mich schon zu gut dafür. Er kuschelte seinen Kopf unter mein Kinn und 'Pika-Pi'te vor sich hin, als würde er mich beruhigen wollen. Ich war mir nicht sicher, da ich ihn leider nicht verstehen konnte, also kuschelt ich ihn noch etwas näher an mich heran und vergrub mein Gesicht in deinem weichen Fell.

Vielleicht war ich einfach nicht dafür geschaffen Pokemon Meister zu werden. 'Nein! Nicht auf dumme Gedanken kommen!', schrie ich mich innerlich an. Ich konnte nicht einfach das Training aufgeben. Wahrscheinlich brauchte ich nur eine kleine Auszeit. Ein kleinen Urlaub. Aber wohin könnte ich gehen...

„Pikachu?", die kleine Maus bemerkte wohl, dass ich in Gedanken versunken war und stupste mich mit seiner kleinen Pfote an, als wollte er wissen worüber ich so nachdachte. „Wollen wir einen kleinen Ausflug auf den Shirogane Berg machen?" Pikachu musterte mich mit einem verwirrten Blick. Na ja, unter Urlaub versteht man nicht einen Riesigen Berg, der Kanto von Joto trennte und von fast keinem bestiegen wird. Aber das würde mich bestimmt auf andere Gedanken bringen. Und ich wollte auch nicht unbedingt an einen Strand, wo tausende von glücklichen Leuten sind und Spaß haben. Denn wie gesagt, nach Spaß ging es mir gerade gar nicht. Und außerdem konnte man da oben bestimmt gut trainieren.

Bei diesen Gedanken musste ich wohl gelächelt haben, denn Pikachu nickte und gab ein lautes „Chaa~"von sich. Und schon hopste er auf meine Schulter. Nicht nur ich wollte ihn glücklich sehen, sonder er auch mich. Also machten wir uns auf den Weg zu Ookido Hakases Labor um meine restlichen Pokemon mit zu nehmen. Und langsam spürte ich meine Vorfreude und Abenteuerlust. Ich rannte mit einem breiten Grinsen los und konnte es kaum noch erwarten. Pikachu machte es mir nach und schon in wenigen Minuten waren wir da.

Schwer atmend klopfte ich zweimal an der Tür. Ich erwartete nicht, dass er sofort auf machen würde. Er hatte immer viel mit seinen Forschungen zu tun, dass er manchmal sogar fünf bis zehn Minuten brauchte. In dieser Zeit konnte ich mich ein wenig beruhigen. Die Tür ging auf und der Professor sah etwas überrascht aus. Ich lächelte und begrüßte ihn fröhlich: „Guten Morgen Ookido Hakase!"

„Guten Morgen Satoshi. Was führt dich zu mir?", fragte er mich, öffnete die Tür etwas weiter auf und forderte mich mit einer Handbewegung ins Haus hinein zu gehen. Daraufhin lief ich rein und Pikachu quiekte dem Professor zu der sich sofort runter bückte um ihn zu streicheln. „Wie ich sehe geht es dir wieder besser, Satoshi. Deine Mutter hat sich große Sorgen um dich gemacht.", sagte er mit einem etwas besorgten lächeln. Da war es schon wieder, diese Besorgnis in seinen Augen. Die Menschen sollten aufhören Mitleid mit mir zu haben. Da fühlte ich mich nur noch schlechter.

„Ist schon gut...", murmelte ich. Sie sollten sich keine Sorgen um mich machen. Sie sollten lieber glücklich sein. Ich grinste wieder, als mir wieder eingefallen war, warum ich überhaupt hier war: „Ich wollte gerne meine Pokemon mitnehmen. Ich möchte einen kleinen Ausflug auf den Shirogane Berg machen und dort vielleicht noch ein bisschen trainieren."

„Shirogane Berg, hmm? Na dann möchte ich dir nicht im weg stehen. Wen willst du alles mitnehmen?", er ging raus zu den Feldern, wo sich alle Pokemon befanden. Ich folgte ihm und dachte kurz nach ,bevor ich sagte: „Ich glaube ich nehme...ähm...Bisasam, Schiggy, Kingler, Tauboss und..." Bei meinem letzten Gedanken, war ich mir nicht so sicher ob das eine gute Idee ist: „Und Glurak!" Bei dem Namen sah der Professor mich komisch an.

„Ganz sicher das du Glurak mit nehmen willst?"

„Vielleicht lernen wir so, besser miteinander klar zu kommen!", sagte ich ihm. Es klang sogar für mich ein bisschen unglaubwürdig. Denn der Drache war eines der launischsten Pokemon der Welt, wenn nicht sogar DAS launischste. Wenn ich ihm etwas zurief, wie zum Beispiel einen Flammenwurf aufzuführen, machte er es nicht und legte sich im schlimmsten Fall sogar schlafen.

Der Professor gab mir die fünf Pokebälle und ich rief sie alle rein. Ich bedankte mich noch mal bei ihm und er wünschte mir viel Glück mit Glurak...ja das könnte ich auf jeden Fall gebrauchen.

Jetzt musste ich nur noch meine Mutter überreden. Was heißt hier 'nur noch'? Daran hab ich gar nicht gedacht. Sie wird es mir nie und nimmer erlauben auf diesen gefährlichen Berg zu klettern...verständlich.

Ich verlangsamte mein Tempo auf ein schnelles gehen und dachte darüber nach, was ich ihr sagen sollte. Die beste Methode war wahrscheinlich einfach zu betteln und einen auf "Zuckersüßen-Sato-chan" machen. 'Ja, das dürfte klappen.'

Schon stand ich vor meiner Haustür und klopfte, die sofort auf ging. „Hallo Satoshi! Du kommst gerade recht..rechtzeitig zum e-essen..." Ihre Stimme versagte langsam, als sie bemerkte, dass ich sie mit großen Augen anstarrte. 'Ok, das könnte klappen.'

„Du-huu, Mamiii~ Weißt du waaas?", sagte ich mit hoher Stimme, damit es noch niedlicher klang. „Ich möchte gern ein Ausflug auf den Shirogane Berg machen! Dort kann ich noch mehr trainieren! Pikachu möchte auch, stimmts?", ich sah zu ihm herab. Die arme Maus musste sich beherrschen um nicht gleich laut los zu lachen.

„Ähm..na-natürlich Schätzchen, hehe.", wenn ich einen auf "Zuckersüßen-Sato-chan" machte, konnte sie einfach nicht mehr klar denken. Sie liebt alles was niedlich ist. Auch Pikachu hatte sich auf diese Weise einige Ketchup Flaschen erbettelt. Da ist es schon wieder. Wie der Trainer, so das Pokemon. Ich umarmte sie und küsste sie auf die Wange. Sie war größer als ich, also musst ich mich auf die Zehenspitzen stellen, was es noch niedlicher machte. „Danke Mami. Du bist die beste!"

Ich rannte schnell die Treppen hoch in mein Zimmer und packte meinen Rucksack. Auf dem Berg musste es bestimmt ziemlich kalt sein, also kramte ich meinen dicken Mantel und den gelb-braun gestreiften Schal, der an dem einen Ende ein Pikachu Schwanz hatte und an dem anderen Pikachu Ohren, aus dem Kleiderschrank und zog mir die Sachen an. Dann holte ich noch sechs weitere Schals raus, für jedes Pokemon eins.

Pikachu und ich hoppelten auch schon runter wo meine Mutter uns Essen auf den Tisch gestellt hatte, was wir auf unsere Reise mitnehmen sollten. Wie sie das wohl immer so schnell machte? „Hier Satoshi, nimm das mit, sonst verhungert ihr noch!" Ich packte alles schnell ein, weil ich unbedingt los wollte. Ich ging zur Tür, wo sie mich noch einmal umarmte: „Pass auf dich auf, Satoshi. Und bleib bitte nicht so lange." Sie machte sich immer Sorgen wenn ich irgendwo hin ging, auch wenn ich nur mal schnell rüber ins Labor zum Professor wollte.

„Mach ich, Mama!", sagte ich und erwiderte ihr Umarmung. Ich war froh das ich eine Mutter hatte, die mich immer liebte, egal was ich mache. Pikachu knuddelte sie auch nochmal und quiekte laut, was sie zum lachen brachte. „Ihr zwei seid voller Energie und Abenteuerlust, ich sehe schon. Viel Spaß!"

Und so gingen Pikachu und ich los zum Shirogane Berg wo uns noch viel erwarten wird.

Das wars erst mal. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen c:

~Akiko


	2. Chapter 2

Wörter: 1374

Ratet mal wer wieder da ist. Woohoo...

Sato-chan verhält sich hier wie ein kleines Mädchen, hehe :3 Viel Spaß~

Ich starrte mit offenen Mund den Shirogane Berg an. So etwas konnte ich doch nie im Leben hochklettern. Da muss wohl Tauboss helfen. Ich warf den Pokeball in die Luft und aus dem roten Lichtstrahl formte sich langsam das Flug Pokemon. Sofort kramte ich auch einen der sechs Schals raus und band ihn fest um Tauboss Hals. „So, jetzt müsste es dir schon ein wenig wärmer sein.", sagte ich lächelnd. „Könntest du uns bitte nach da oben fliegen?", ich zeigte mit meinen in Handschuhen bedeckten fingern auf die Spitzte des Berges. Wenn ich schon hier bin möchte ich auch nach ganz oben. Dort muss es bestimmt eine super Aussicht geben. Tauboss nickte und weitete seine Flügel aus. Ich sprang schnell auf seinen Rücken mit Pikachu auf meiner Schulter. „Los geht's!", rief ich noch mal voller Vorfreude und nahm die kleine Maus in den Arm, da sie sonst vom Wind weggestoßen werden könnte. Tauboss krächzte noch mal laut seinen Namen, nahm Anlauf und erhob sich dann in den Himmel.

„P-pikaa!" Wir waren schon sehr weit oben und fast an der Spitzte angelangt als Pikachu zu zittern begann. Natürlich war ihm kalt, er hatte nur einen Schal an. Ich öffnete meinen Mantel ein wenig und packte die Maus vorsichtig rein. Den Reißverschluss schloss ich so weit, dass nur noch sein Kopf raus guckte. „Pii~", quiekte er fröhlich. Ich sah mich um und bemerkte, dass in der nähe eine geeignete Stelle zum landen war. „Tauboss! Könntest du da vorne landen?" Man musste ihn nicht zwei mal fragen den schon stürzte er sich ohne Vorwarnung nach vorne zu der Stelle die ich ihm gezeigt hatte und schon in wenigen Sekunden lagen wir da. Wortwörtlich. Mit einem genervten Seufzer hob ich mein Gesicht aus dem Schnee und rappelte mich auf. Plötzlich kam mir etwas ins Gesicht geflogen und da lag ich schon wieder im Schnee. Diesmal auf dem Rücken. „Pikachu! Was soll das denn?", fragte ich ihn als ich mir die Stirn rieb. Pikachu krabbelte aus meinem Mantel raus und sah mich fragend an. Wenige Meter von ihm entfernt starrte mich ein anders Pikachu böse an. Seit wann leben Pikachus auf diesem Berg? Die mir fremde Maus sah sich um und hoppelte in die Richtung zurück, wo es her geflogen kam. Es rannt auf einen Menschen zu. Um genauer zu sein einen Jungen. Ich war also nicht der einzige hier. Er kam langsam auf mich zu und unter seiner Kappe entdeckte ich rote Augen. Was mir noch auffiel war, dass er nur ein T-shirt trug! Auf dem höchsten Punkt des Shirogane Bergs. Als er dann vor mir stand konnte ich nur in seine roten Augen starren. Ich bemerkte gar nicht wie er mir seine Hand hinhielt. Als ich dann endlich auf diese sah, wurde mein Gesicht rot. Ob es nun von der Kälte war oder das ich ihn so lange in die Augen gesehen habe...darüber lässt sich noch streiten. Ich nahm sie mit zittrigen Händen und ließ mich von ihm hoch ziehen. „D-danke...", murmelte ich leise und sah den Boden an. Als ich wieder auf sah, lief er schon in die Richtung einer Höhle. „Tauboss, ruh dich erst mal aus.", sagte ich als ich ihn zurück in den Pokeball rief. Pikachu sprang auf meine Schulter und kuschelte sich an meinen Kopf. Neugierig wie ich schon immer war, ging ich auf die Höhle zu wo der Junge mit dem Pikachu hin gelaufen war. Ich stand am Eingang und spürte wärme die aus dem Höhleninneren zu kommen schien. Und am ende vom Gang hockte der rotäugige Junge vor einem Feuer, sein Pikachu lag eingeschlafen auf einem Relaxo was wahrscheinlich auch dem Jungen gehörte. Er drehte seinen Kopf langsam zu mir und sah mich mit diesen roten Augen an, von denen es unmöglich war, den Blick von ihnen abzuwenden.

„Komm ruhig rein. Red beißt nicht.", sagte Green und lächelte. Warte...was macht Green denn hier? Sollte er nicht in seiner Arena sitzen? Und meinte er mit "Red" den Jungen der vor dem Feuer saß ? Green setzte sich nun auch ans Feuer, stellte einen Topf über dieses und rührte darin rum. „Komm schon Satoshi. Erzähl mal warum du überhaupt hier oben bist." Das gleiche könnte ich ihn auch fragen, tat ich aber nicht und ging in die Höhle rein. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich wie riesig sie war. Ich setzte mich neben Green und kuschelte Pikachu an mich. Ich sah kurz zur Seite wo Green mich erwartungsvoll ansah. Ach so, stimmt ja! Er hat mich gefragt warum ich hier bin. „Äh...ich wollte ein kleinen Ausflug machen." Warum war ich so nervös? Wegen Green...nein. Weil Red mich die ganze Zeit anstarrte...ja! „Und was machst du hier?", fragte ich ihn. Ich kam mir richtig bescheuert vor, da wir ein Gespräch führten und Red einfach so daneben saß. Überhaupt hab ich noch kein Wort von ihm gehört.

„Ich bin hier um Red sein Essen zu bringen, da er zu stur ist von diesem Berg runter zu klettern.", sagte er in seiner allzu bekannten zickigen Tonlage. „Ach ja du kennst Red noch gar nicht, stimmst?" „Nein.", mehr kam aus meinem Mund nicht raus. Green erhob sich und hockte sich neben Red. Er legte seinen Arm und dessen Schulter: „Das hier ist Red. Wir waren früher Nahbaren und beste Freunde. Wurden dann Rivalen, haben uns gehasst, ich war Pokemon Meister für fünf Sekunden, Red kam und hat mir den Titel weggenommen, ist auf diesen Berg geklettert und das ganze Drama...Ach ja und das kleine Baby hat nicht sprechen gelernt." „Halts Maul.", sagte Red leise und schubste dein grinsenden Green zu Seite.

„Ach so. Ich bin Satoshi. Schön dich kennen zu l-le...warte.", ich sprang auf. „Hast du gerade Pokemon Meister gesagt?!" Green setzte sich wieder auf: „Nicht mehr. Er hat den Titel abgelehnt. Ich starrte Green entsetzt an und Red verdrehte währenddessen die Augen. „Wieso?! Ich...äh...tut mir leid. Ich wollt nicht laut werden.", murmelte ich und hockte mich wieder hin. „Er wollte einfach nicht.", antwortete Green für Red. Ich konnte mir so etwas überhaupt nicht vorstellen. Wie kann man denn kein Pokemon Meister sein wollen?

Green rührte noch mal in dem Topf herum und holte drei Schüsseln aus einem Rucksack. „Wie ich dich kenne hast du bestimmt Hunger Sato.", sagte er und hielt mir eine Schüssel vor mein Gesicht. Ich nahm die Schüssel dankend an. Er gab auch Red eine. „Wenn Red nichts dagegen hat könntest du auch hier schlafen. Ist besser als draußen." Red zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Und da niemand anders was zu sagen hatte, fing der Arenaleiter an seine ewig langen Geschichten zu erzählen. Doch ich hörte kein Wort, da ich viel zu beschäftigt war Red anzustarren.

Am nächsten Morgen wollte Green sich auf den Heimweg machen. Da es bestimmt nicht schaden würde etwas Gesellschaft zu haben, beschloss ich mit ihm zu gehen. Ich bedankte mich noch mal bei Red, dass ich in seiner Höhle schlafen durfte und verabschiedete mich. Red sah mich nur mit seinem Emotionslosen Augen an und drehte sich um. Mein lächeln verschwand was Green wohl merkte, denn er stellte sich neben mich und legte seine Hand auf meine Schulter: „Er ist immer so."

Wir liefen den Berg runter. Wir hatten Glück, dass es nur leicht schneite. Green erzählte wieder irgendwas, aber ich konnte wieder nur an Red denken. Er ist seltsam...

„...und dann rief er sein kleines Habitak wieder rein und rann heulend aus der Arena, ha ha. Und am nächsten Tag- Sag mal, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?", fragte er und hielt mir seine winkende Hand vors Gesicht. „Huh? Äh...ja k-klar.", sagte ich und lächelte ihn unsicher an. Das glaubt er mir doch nie. Aber Green sah mich kurz an und fing dann an zu grinsen. Oh wie ich dieses Grinsen hasste. „Ich weiß woran du gerade denkst.", sagte er.

„Du stehst auf ihn, stimmst?"

„Auf wen?"

„Na auf Red."

„Was?! Nein! Tu ich ganz b-bestimmt nicht!"

„Natürlich. Wie du ihn gestern die ganze Zeit angestarrt hast. Und wenn er geguckt hat wurdest du immer rot und hast dein Kopf schnell weggedreht. Glaub mir, so etwas übersehe ich schon nicht."

„I-ich..."

Green grinste nur weiter vor sich hin. Und ich...ich wollte einfach nur die nächste Klippe runter hüpfen.

Das wars c:

~Blue (ja, ich kann auf magische weise einfach so meinen Namen ändern!)


End file.
